For Your Love
by peanutbutterluver
Summary: When Sam tells Freddie how she feels, how will Freddie act? Will they ever be friends? Please review I worked hard on this!


For Your Love

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

Chapter One: Sam's Secret

"Sam! Time for iCarly! We have to get ready!" Carly yelled from the top of the wooden stairs.

"Coming!" Sam yelled. Before she left, Sam grabbed a bucket full of chile. " I got hungry!" she said as Carly gave her a quizzical look. When Sam got up there, Freddie was already setting up his cameras and laptop.

"Sam, remote." Freddie said as he tossed Sam the blue sound remote. "In 5, 4-" he began

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, 3 2 1 Hello fans of internet entertainment!" Sam said as Carly emitted a soft giggle. "Today we are going to play one of your favorite games!" Sam pushed a button, and they all heard Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, What Am I Sitting On?

"Our sitter today will be my brother, Spencer!" Carly said as the second button sounded claps.

"Oh yeah! My butt has talent!" Spencer said.

" For you at home, we are going to show you the item Spencer will be sitting on!" Carly announced. Sam ran over to the item to show. ( " Gym socks." she said quietly) The clock showed 30 seconds, and Spencer began.

"Uh, what is it? It feels.......Soft.....Is it a shirt? ("NO!") Okay, is it..... a stuffed animal? (Nope!) Uh, socks? Smelly gym socks!" Spencer finished. "YES!" Sam and Freddie yelled. The rest of iCarly contained videos, skits, and a lot more.

When iCarly was over, Carly said, "I have to clean up in here. You two can go if you want." So, Sam and Freddie left the building.

"Wait, Freddie, I need to talk to you." Sam said nervously.

"Sure, wassup?" Freddie said.

"Sir down." Sam said. "Freddie, I am really sorry about everything I have done to you before. Stealing, name calling, everything. I only do it for Carly."

"What do you mean, for Carly?" Freddie said.

"When you dated Carly, I was really jealous. I am sorry. I WANTED you two to break up!"

"WHAT are you trying to say?" Freddie yelled. "Sam, you wanted things to go wrong? I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU!"

To Freddie's horror, tears swelled up in Sam's eyes. "Sam-" Sam began to cry softly. Then, she began to say, half crying, half talking, " I love you."

Before Freddie could say another word, she ran off.

Carly came outside into the hall. "Hey, what is going on here? Where is Sam?"

Freddie said simply, " Sam just wanted to tell me plans for the next iCarly. Look, I am really tired, I just want to sleep. Good night." With that he left the hallway into his house.

Chapter Two: Freddie's Choice

Knock knock knock. Sam was knocking on the Benson's door.

"Who is there?" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"It is me, Sam Puckett. Can I talk to Freddie? I need his help with homework." Sam lied. Luckily, it was a good enough lie so that Mrs. Benson opened the door. "Come in, Sam." she said rather relentlessly. Freddie was in his room.

"Sam, we need to talk about last night." Freddie said.

Sam had tears in her eyes again. "Look, if you are just going to tell me how ugly, dumb, and worthless I am, then I will just go now." she said. "That is what everyone thinks. I have never had anyone who likes me. I only have a couple of friends. Fans don't count!" Freddie noticed that Sam wasn't being sarcastic. Sam began to cry. Freddie had never seen this softer side of Sam.

"Hey, hey, Sam. That is not true. You are pretty, smart, and funny!" Freddie said.

"Freddie, do you, do you love, me?" Sam asked.

Freddie took some time before answering. "You see, when we kissed, I wanted to do it again. So, yes, yes I do."

Sam's eyes filled with tears, but this time, of joy. She hugged Freddie tight. Freddie hugged her tight.

"Freddie, after school on Friday, like 6:00, Groovy Smoothie? For a date?" Sam asked.

"We can go at 5, latest." Freddie said.

"Freddie, what will Carly say?" Sam said. "She does not know."

" Well, I am not sure. I hope it will be okay with her. Let's just go to her apartment."

Freddie knocked on Carly's door. It was Thursday, and Carly had just finished homework.

"Hey guys! Want some smoothies?" Carly asked.

"No, I am saving room for Friday." Sam said.

"No thanks. Not hungry." Freddie said. Carly seemed fine with that.

"So, you want to go make plans for next week's iCarly?" Carly asked.

"Tech nerd, go plan tech nonsense, I just want to have a small quick chat with Carly." Sam told him. Freddie, knowing what was coming, smiled, then went upstairs.

"What up?" Carly asked.

"Carly, last night, I told Freddie I loved him." Sam said. Carly's mouth gaped open. Then, she said, "OH MY GOD!"

"I know, but when we kissed before, we wanted to do it again! Carly, I needed to tell you. We are having a date on Friday night. Is, is this okay with you? I mean, you did like Freddie when he saved you..."

"Sam, I think it is great that you and Freddie are dating!" Carly said. "Seriously!"

"Aw, you are the best!" Sam said, and she hugged Carly.

"Anyway, let's go plan iCarly!" she said. Sam and her rushd upstairs.

The next day at school, Sam did something that Freddie never expected coming.

"Hey, Freddie!" Sam said. Freddie said hi back and hugged her.

"Hi, Sa-" Freddie began.

Before he could say "Sam" Sam leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Carly came in just at this moment. She obviously did not mind, because she said, "oh, love."

Chapter Three: Dates

At the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie was eagerly waiting for Sam. He was wearing black jeans and a striped shirt. He was sitting at the table in the center of the Groovy Smoothie. It was 4:55, Sam would have to be coming soon.

At long last, Sam arrived. She looked very pretty. Wearing a turquoise dress, black dress shoes, and a blue headband, she looked very un-Samish.

"Sam! You look...HOT!" Freddie said.

"Back at you!" Sam said. Freddie smiled, and Sam laughed.

"Yo, T-bo! Over here!" Freddie called.

"Whats up?" he said.

"Let's see... Surprise me! For Sam... whatever she wants!" Freddie said. T-bo brought their smoothies rather quickly.

When it was 5:30, T-Bo announced, " It is time for dancing! I'm gonna play a slow song."

Freddie got up. Then, he said, " Would you like to dance?"

Surprisingly, Sam said, "Uh, No thanks, Freddie. Actually, I am kind of done with dating."

Freddie asked, "Why, do you not love me?"

Sam said, "NO! I love you, it is just that I do not feel right dating you. I mean, you and Carly were together just weeks before. I honestly, truly think that we should just love each other. Besides, think about how weird this is for Carly! Her two best friends, dating!"

Freddie said, "Sam, is this how you felt when Carly loved me?" Sam nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Well I think this will make it up to you." Freddie said.

He leaned over and kissed Sam, on the lips. They kissed for about 10 seconds.

Sam looked elated. "Yeah, that did." She kissed Freddie on the cheek.

"Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Fredward." Sam said. Freddie left.

Carly came to the Groovy Smoothie slowly after Freddie had left.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Oh, we are not dating anymore. It was just... weird. We are just best friends now." Sam explained the story and what she had said.

"I came 'cause Spencer and I wanted smoothies."

"Well, I got to go home. I will see you Saturday. Bye!"

With that, Sam left to her house.


End file.
